


so kiss me and smile for me

by onacoldnight



Series: the married life of hyuken [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: tired jaehwan goes home to see sanghyuk leisurely watching home tv shopping.





	

The main door opens, revealing a very tired Jaehwan. He approaches the other man sitting on the couch, busy watching home shopping.

"Love," Jaehwan calls his husband, and the latter looks up to him and pecks him on his lips. He frowns when they pull away.

"Are you okay?" Sanghyuk asks, holding his hand gently. "You look so tired."

"I'm okay." Jaehwan assures him, squeezing his hand back. "I'll just go to our room and change."

When Jaehwan comes back to the living room - wearing Sanghyuk's old college shirt and sweatpants - Sanghyuk spreads his arms and he quickly gives in, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Should we get that juicer?" Sanghyuk says, pointing at the television. "It can turn fresh fruits into smoothies. We definitely need something like that."

"Do whatever you want." Jaehwan replies, tapping his fingers lightly on Sanghyuk's hip. "Use your own credit card, though."

Sanghyuk snorts, then grabs the remote to lower the volume. It only means that he's not purchasing it. Then he looks at Jaehwan. "How's your day? You look so tired. Did something happen at school?"

Jaehwan nods, doesn't want to recall everything that happened earlier, but then he doesn't like hiding something from his husband. "Two of my students got in a brawl yesterday, and earlier their mothers went to see me. It was really exhausting to talk to them, they were shouting at each other in front of me I thought my ears were going to bleed."

"How did it end?"

"I had to talk to them separately, and one of them just told me I'm an irresponsible teacher." Jaehwan laughs, but there's no humor in it. He can still hear the mother's voice in his head, saying he wasn't doing his job as a second guardian, but he knows better than to be affected by it. "You know that I can't really control an all-boys class. They are still in the phase where they get pissed off so easily."

"We've been there, done that." Sanghyuk says, carding his fingers on Jaehwan's jet black hair. "You're still the best teacher for me. And you're not irresponsible."

"I know." Jaehwan whispers, and tightens his hug on Sanghyuk. "Can I take a nap here beside you, Love?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I ate biscuits on my way home. Are you up for greasy fast food later?" He mumbles, his eyes slowly closing.

"Your mom is already scolding us for eating too much take-outs and deliveries." Sanghyuk says. "We've been married for almost a year, we should go to a cooking class together in order to survive."

"That can be arranged." Jaehwan chuckles. He buries his face on Sanghyuk's neck, finding his steady pulse so calming.

"Take a nap, and I'll wake you up after an hour."

"You will also help me check some papers later, right?" Jaehwan asks again sleepily. "And also you haven't told me how your day in the office went."

"Yeah, yeah." Sanghyuk pats his arm. "Now, sleep."

"Alright." Jaehwan says, then, "I love you, Sanghyuk."

He feels lips on his knuckles, on his wedding ring, and on his forehead. "I love you too, Jaehwan."


End file.
